


Possession

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been years since he felt extremely mad at anyone in particular, but today, Jun makes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



> Using another prompt from JE_Prompts (Fight)

It’s been years since he felt extremely mad at anyone in particular, but today, Jun makes him.

He can still smell the stale smell of cigarette and alcohol on himself when he maneuver the car – Jun’s car – in its usual parking space, not quite sparing the man beside him a glance as he turns off the ignition and slips out from the driver’s seat carefully, watching Jun from the corners of his eyes as the younger man does the same, climbing out from the passenger’s side quietly, his expression unreadable.

Jun’s eyes are carefully guarded, not meeting his and still not saying anything, which is perfectly fine for him; later, he’ll make sure he’ll do all the talking.

They reach the nearest elevator, and he can already feel his anger coming back in full force as they both step inside, his fingers shaking as he reaches to punch Jun’s floor number; he stands to the far right corner, jaw tightening when Jun does the same, looking up at the dim fluorescent light at the ceiling and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jun is riling him up, it’s so obvious – he’s daring him to do something, and that’s exactly what he’s going to do unless Jun begs him not to.

He breathes in deep and keeps his gaze locked on the changing floor numbers, making sure he keeps his cool before he turns his head to Jun.

“You have approximately seven minutes to apologize before we reach your apartment, Ma-chan,” he says, feeling proud with himself for not actually resolving to yelling; “Say you’re sorry now and promise me you’re not going to do it again, and maybe I’ll let you off the hook tonight and fuck you nice and slow in your bed, rather than tying you on a chair and spank you while I fuck your pretty mouth,” he says, smirking.

Something flickers in Jun’s eyes and he knows exactly what it means without even deciphering it, clawing his fingers into a ball at the same time the elevator door opens and Jun’s mouth moves to say,

_“No,”_

He should have anticipated that but still… “Lead the way then,” he says instead, motioning for Jun to go first, filling his head with images of what his punishment should look like, and watching Jun as Jun walks away from him, determination set at the corners of Jun’s mouth.

“Jun,” he calls out and Jun stops, turns and meets his eyes, and he swears there’s something in Jun’s expression that makes him want to pause and think things through, but then Jun smirks right back and all thoughts, aside from the obviously wicked ones left his brain at that same instant, taking the stairs down as quickly as they had entered his mind as he give Jun yet one of his sweetest, idol-like smile.

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” he says, giving Jun the heads up, “ – I expect you naked when I come in, spread wide and ready,”

Jun bites his lips and nods. “On my hands and knees?” Jun asks, his voice so low that he almost doesn’t catch it; he smiles and shakes his head.

“I’ll think about it,” he says instead.

Jun turns around and leaves.

#

He doesn’t really care about whom Jun hangs out with when they’re not together – he himself does have friends that Jun doesn’t know about, but tonight, Jun surprises him with a bunch of people showing up in what he supposed should be a quiet dinner for two, and then finding himself being dragged from one quiet place to a noisy bar for an impromptu late night drinking party.

He’s fine with it, really, because he sees it – knows that Jun was genuinely happy while they were with this group of people, and he was actually a little surprised to see Jun having a really good time with people that aren’t Arashi; but he supposed that’s just how it is. He was okay with it, really, because even when Jun was cracking jokes in between sips of alcohol, Jun had kept their hands clasped together underneath the table, with Jun’s thumb occasionally rubbing his knuckles softly as if Jun was quietly asking him if he was still okay, if he needs anything.

He was fine until then.

Well, he was, really, that was until one of Jun’s already drunken friends had came up to him and quite literally dragged him to the dance floor, patting Sho in the shoulder beforehand and saying something about him crowding Jun all night; Jun in turn, had quite literally let himself be dragged without even sparing Sho a glance, igniting something inside him that he knew he hadn’t felt in ages.

The group of guys who he was left with had started hooting as the two made their way to the dance floor, urging Jun and their drunken friend on; they started whistling and yelling absurd things over their beer bottles, and not at all caring that he was just sitting not even a foot away from them, and merely seconds away from throwing punches as he watched his boyfriend danced with some jerk whose name he had already forgotten two seconds after the jerk gave it.

He still has his temper under control by then, but completely lost it when he saw Jerk-san grabbed Jun by the hips, pushed his own against Jun’s, and _rolled_.

An angry curse also rolled out of his mouth at the same time he had stood up, made his way towards the two and tugged Jun by the elbow, hissing. Jerk-san looked startled but Jun was eyeing him like he knew exactly what he was thinking, daring him to do what Jun expected him to.

“Excuse me, Jerk-san,” he started as he had pulled Jun aside and leveled Jun’s friend with a glare he only reserved for crazed fangirls and stalkers alike. “But I think you’re overstepping boundaries, hogging my possession like you have all the right – so you mind handing him over? It’s late and I think you’ve had enough to drink, I think it’s better if we all go home now.”

Jerk-san wisely didn’t comment when he all but started dragging Jun by the elbow, fuming silently as he returned to their shared table, grabbing a few ten thousand yens from his wallet and throwing it carelessly to one of Jun’s friends’ lap.

“Our share,” he remembered saying, half-dragging Jun before he could even think of giving each of them a punch in the face as bonus.

He toes at his shoes and moves them aside, not bothering lining them up next to Jun’s the way Jun wants it. He’s still fuming and he thinks that if he’s not fucking Jun in ten minutes, he’ll go crazy.

He bypasses the customary and goes straight inside.

His Jun is waiting.

#

He settles to fucking Jun’s mouth while Jun kneels on the floor.

He ties Jun’s hands behind him with one of Jun’s expensive blue-and-red striped scarf he found on Jun’s third wardrobe cabinet marked ‘ _scarf and ties’_ , and keeping one of his hands plastered against the side of Jun’s nape as he thrusts his hips forward.

Jun keeps his mouth parted wide, his saliva combined with pre-cum dripping down his chin but he’s not complaining; Jun is looking up at him as he fucks him slow, works his tongue alongside his shaft when he has the chance to, but Jun is quiet save from the occasional little moans coming from the back of Jun’s throat whenever he reaches down to pinch either of Jun’s nipples.

He runs his fingers through the thick strands of Jun’s hair, pulling back far enough so Jun can lick his lips clean, wipes his chin off with the back of his hand.

“Had enough?” he asks, jerking himself off slowly with one hand while he helps Jun wipes the mess of his face with the other.

Jun simply smirks. “Have you?”

He shakes his head, feeling slightly incredulous but he’s not that stupid to let Jun rile him up more than he already have; besides, he’s the one punishing here so the reigns are mostly in his hands if he wants it, can do whatever the hell he wants with Jun even with Jun defying him in every way he can.

“Shut up,” he hisses, shakes his head again as he grasps Jun’s jaw.

Jun grins. “Don’t you mean, ‘ _open up’_?"

He grabs a handful of Jun’s hair in retaliation, grasps Jun’s jaw and aims his cock where he wants it, not missing a beat. “Still fighting, I see,” he murmurs just as Jun parts his mouth wide enough to let his cock slip in halfway, then, like an afterthought, he hisses, “ – don’t fucking bite me or you’re dead!” as Jun swallows him to the root.

Fuck, yes.

He reaches down and strokes Jun’s cheek, stares at Jun and wonders not for the first time how this feels so right, so fucking right. “You know I’m never a jealous person, but eversince you and I –“ he pauses to think what to say next, and smiles when he sees Jun looks up at him, wildly. “You make me do crazy things, and _god_ , I don’t even know how to stop it,” he confesses, pulls back and away so he can crouch down and takes Jun’s face in between his hands, and kisses him.

“I make you do crazy things, huh?” Jun says when they parted, grinning from ear to ear as he reaches behind to untie him.

“You bet,” he replies, massaging Jun’s arms and pulling Jun up gently, kissing Jun’s face as Jun flexes his hands; then he is turning Jun around, backing him against the chair until Jun ends up bracing himself on it, his knees shaking.

“What now?” Jun asks as he struggles to turn and face him, obviously waiting for either his slicked fingers or his tongue to ready him, and then moans abruptly when he all but jerks his hips, catching Jun off-guard. “Shit, that hurt!” Jun hurls, and he at least finds enough brain cells to still his movements, biting Jun’s shoulder blade lightly.

“Serves you right for pissing me off and for humiliating me in front of strangers,” he says, bending his knees and began working his hips in slow, shallow thrusts; Jun’s head rears back, exposing his pretty neck as he moans, adjusting quickly to Sho’s cock inside his ass. “You’re lucky I’m not in the mood for any serious beatings because if I am, you won’t be able to walk properly in days with what I have in mind for you,”

Jun groans and wiggles his hips impatiently. “You’re all talk,”

“You are seriously going to pay for that,” he manages to grit out before he’s sneaking a hand to the front, and grabbing Jun’s cock firmly. Jun laughs throatily when he began teasing him, thumbing at the slit as he pumps his hips in counterpoint.

Jun buries his face into his arms, whimpers Sho’s name into it as Sho lets his hips do the talking; he wants to punish Jun for all the things he makes him do out of rage, for all the things that he is now because of Jun – wants to make Jun suffer for driving him crazy, for loving the younger man so much it drives him off the wall most times, for making him want to keep Jun as his and his alone.

“You’re mine, do you understand?” he grits, pushing and pulling, rolling his hips until he’s sure he’s hitting that spot inside Jun that took him ages to find, till Jun is rendered into nothing but a quivering mess of limbs beneath his expert hands. “Mine,”

Jun nods into submission, yelling his name as he came.

#

Later, when they’re both in bed with Jun lying in his stomach and he’s running his fingers across Jun’s back, he reminds himself that the punishing isn’t over yet.

Not when Jun is looking back at him with the same glint in his eyes, mouth curving into a devilish smile as he murmurs,

“Prove it,”

He will.

 

 


End file.
